


The Diary of Nathalie~ My Living Nightmare

by QueenOfGabenath



Series: The Diary of Nathalie Sancoeur~ KEEP OUT [1]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Nightmare, OC, Sandboy, Simon Says, still a wip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGabenath/pseuds/QueenOfGabenath
Summary: “ Dear Diary,As much as I love Gabriel, I sometimes regret working with him. Sure, it’s fun. I get to jump across roofs and fight teenagers in animal costumes, and I love it!But...it also means I’m at direct risk. Everyone’s always after me. Chasing me. Striking me. And to be honest, it gets annoying. After some time, you get tired of being hit. Tired of being targeted. Tired of being....tired.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: The Diary of Nathalie Sancoeur~ KEEP OUT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684558
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	The Diary of Nathalie~ My Living Nightmare

Dear Diary,  
As much as I love Gabriel, I sometimes regret working with him. Sure, it’s fun. I get to jump across roofs and fight teenagers in animal costumes, and I love it! 

But...it also means I’m at direct risk. Everyone’s always after me. Chasing me. Striking me. And to be honest, it gets annoying. After some time, you get tired of being hit. Tired of being targeted. Tired of being....tired.

Nonetheless, I wouldn’t give it up for the world. Getting to work with Hawkmoth is simply amazing! But while working with him, you would expect me to be out of harms way, right? Wrong, totally wrong. I learned that the hard way. And it happened to be one of the most dreadful akumas to strike me. None other than the nightmare himself, Sandboy.

Whoever is reading this, you’re thinking “Sandboy? Isn’t he a kid?”. And yes, he is. But his power is that of a god. He makes peoples worse nightmares come to life, and makes them face it on their own. The nightmares however, can go from a simple bee sting to a loved one dying. You never know which one it will be, especially if you have two identities.

For example, Nathalie Sancoeur may have one bad dream, but Mayura will have a different one. I knew what Nathalie’s bad dream was, but I didn’t know Mayura’s would be different. When I was shot, I was excepting to be lectured by Gabriel Agreste and getting fired, but I saw something way worse. But what could be worse than getting fired? I’ll start at the beginning, and you’ll find out soon.  
~~~~~~  
“Nathalie, clear my schedule for the night. I have some business to take care of.” It was the usual. Gabriel stood in front of Emilies portrait, hands behind his back, not even bothering to look at me. Sometimes, I really wish he didn’t have that absent demeanor. Actually, I wish that all the time. What I would give to see him smile all day. I sighed, ridding myself from my thought. “Of course, Sir,” I replied, clicking a few things on my computer.

Just then, my phone went off with an alert. *NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM-Adrien Agreste.*

I quickly glanced at the message. It read, ‘Gnight Nathalie!’ I smiled, quickly closing my lock screen before he could see it. Why would I hide it you ask? Because my lock screen is a collage of photos of Gabriel and his alter ego, Hawkmoth. Totally normal.

Anyways, back to the story. After I finished clearing the schedule and doing my work, I started to make my way out of the office. “Goodnight, Sir. And good luck.” I placed my hand on the doorknob, and then I received a quick surprise. I felt a hand on mine, pulling me back into the room. “Stay.” I heard him say, “I need you for this.”

I turned around, facing my boss once more, “Let me guess, you need help Mr. Butterfly man?” I smirked, “I guess a Lady Peacock would lend a hand.” He smiled, “Great. Follow me.” A let him pull me to the portrait. He let go of my hand and placed his on the secret buttons, opening the hatch. Two small beings flew out, hovering above us. The butterfly one, Nooroo, had a worried look on his face. On the other hand, Dussu, my Kwami, looked excited.

As I stood beside him, he smiled at me, “Are you ready Nathalie?”That was a question he asked often. Believe it or not, that questions meant the world to me. It meant that he needed me. That he wanted me to work with him. That we were a team.

I nodded, “As always.” After that, it was magical. We smiled at each other, gazing into each others eyes. It was...perfect. 

But alas, things like this don’t last forever. As soon as I thought we were gonna kiss, we entered the lair. I mumbled under my breath, “So much for the kiss.” I looked over at Gabriel, who was taking off his tie. “Nooroo, dark wings, rise!” He said, transforming into Hawkmoth. Nooroo was absorbed into the brooch, causing a purple light to flash in front of me. As I watched the dark purple clothing taking over Gabriel’s red pants, I couldn’t help but smile. He was also more flirty with me when he was Hawkmoth. I couldn’t wait to see him again.

Once his transformation was complete, his signaled to me. I walked right up to next to him, avoiding the urge to grab his hand right then and there. I smirked and placed a hand on my glasses, “Dussu, spread my feathers!” I threw my glasses to the side, transforming into Mayura. As my clothes started to change, I swear I noticed Hawkmoth standing in awe out of the corner of my eye. I smiled once I was Mayura, hoping that what I saw was true. But as I looked over at him, I only saw the stiff-looking man, ready to commence with the mission

I sighed and waited for his next command or movement, which came quickly. “Mayura. I need you to go out on the field today and help the akuma, would you be willing to do that?” He looked over at me, waiting for an answer. I nodded, “Yes Hawkmoth.” I walked towards the window, feeling the urge trying to pull me back. As much as I tried to shut it out, but I just couldn’t. I took a few steps back, following the urge. Actually, I was more like a calling. A voice telling me, ‘Go get him.’ 

As I was walking backwards, I ended up tripping. I closed my eyes, expecting to find myself blacked out on the ground. But instead, I felt two strong arms holding me up. As I looked up, I was lost into the eyes of my love, Hawkmoth. His gaze was filled with worry and care, and a bit of regret. “Mayura! Are you alright?!” I nodded, slightly, “Yeah, I’m fine.” I suddenly come to terms with everything. I am in Hawkmoth’s arms. I immediately remove myself from him, standing up by myself, “Sorry. I’ll get going.”

I started walking out again, but I was stopped once more. This time by none other than my love himself, grabbing my arm, stopping me in my tracks, “Wait. Are you sure you’re alright? I don’t want you to get hurt.” I sighed and nodded, “I’m fine, don’t worry.” I smiled, “Let’s do this.” He smiled and nodded back, releasing me. 

I made my way out, for real this time. I sighed right before I jumped out of the window, saddened at the thought of leaving Hawkmoth. All I wanted was to stay with him, to hold his hand, and to be...evil with him. But alas, I do what I’m told. He wanted me in the field, I’m going in the field. I don’t get a say, and that’s fine. I do whatever he tells me to, and that’s ok. 

As I ran across the rooftops, I made sure to stay out of sight. I didn’t want to alarm anyone and get them on the field before the battle. I found a good spot to hide, and I ducked. I opened my fan, contacting Hawkmoth, “I’m ready Hawkmoth.” Hawkmoth replied, “Great.” I wasn’t there in the room where it happened, but I’m pretty sure I know what happened next. It was probably something along the lines of this: ‘Sadness, fear, negative emotions blah blah blah. This will make a good victim from my akuma.’ He then probably cupped a butterfly in his hands, giving it the dark energy to transform it into an akuma, ‘Fly away my little akuma, and evilize them *insert evil laugh here*’ 

I looked around, watching a dark purple butterfly fly across the dark, night sky. I smirked, “Now, it’s time to get started.” I chased after the akuma, following it to where it’s prey laid. 

After a couple of minutes of running, I finally arrived at the destination. It was an apartment style house around the Arch De Triomphe. I watched it fly into a bedroom, and after I got closer, I noticed Hawkmoths emblem brightening up the room. I looked into the window, and I saw a young boy was the victim. 

Within a few seconds, a dark cloud of purple swarmed in the room, turning that young boy into a villain. Seeing how the job was done, I ran off into hiding. I wanted to wait until the perfect moment to show myself. 

As I hid in the Arch, about a million questions passed through my head, most about what happened at the lair earlier. Why did I keep thinking we were about to kiss? Like that would ever happen. There’s no way. Gabriel Agreste would never kiss a woman that was not his own, let alone his own assistant. “It would never happen.” I said aloud to myself, “He doesn’t love me.” I kept the thoughts inside my head as I watched the premises, watching the supervillain, which turned out to be Sandboy, causing havoc in Paris. 

As I expected, within a few minutes Ladybug and Chat Noir were already on the scene. I listened carefully as I was waiting for my moment. 

“We will end you and your nightmares Sandboy!” Ladybug yelled, swinging her yo-yo as a shield. Chat Noir added, “The lady’s right, it’s time to wake up!” Sandboy laughed evilly and glowing sand shot out of his pillow, making his best attempts at striking Ladybug and Chat Noir, “Fools! You’re nightmares are about to come to life!”

Then, he disappeared. Ladybug and Chat Noir stood back to back, protecting themselves. Ladybug said, “He couldn’t have gone far. Let’s split up.” She was about to hop away before Chat Noir grabbed her arm, “Wait m’lady! Are you sure it’s safe? Remember what happened last time, I don’t want you losing your powers and your miraculous. Please, stay with me.” Ladybug sighed and nodded, “Alright kitty, let’s go.” 

They jumped off together, going to go look for Sandboy. I opened my fan, contacting Hawkmoth, “How are things going on your side?” Within a second, he answered me, “Good. I’m sure we’re going to win this time. Go ahead and create your amok, and make a powerful companion for Sandboy.” I responded, “As you wish Hawkmoth.”

I pulled a feather out from my fan, when suddenly I was caught off guard by a voice, “Well hello little peacock.” I turned around, only to find Sandboy himself standing in front of me. I said to him, “Sandboy, I am Mayura. I am Hawkmoths part-“ Suddenly, I was struck right between the ribs with magical sand, and I heard an evil laugh. Sandboy smirked, “Sweet nightmares birdie.” He flew away, his laugh echoing across the sky. 

Hawkmoth apparently heard what was going on, why else would he be in front of me. He walked up to be, helping me up, “Are you alright Mayura?” I nodded, “Yes, thank you. But what are you doing out-“ 

I fell down again. My arm started throbbing. There were tears in my eyes. The man I love, just struck me with his cane. “Gabriel, why?!” I yelled, trying not to break down. Hawkmoth smirked, “Because you mean nothing to me!”

I shot up and darted away, ignoring the throbbing of my arm as I tried to get away from him. Tears ran down my face as I reviewed what just happened. He doesn’t need me. I mean nothing to him. How could I have been so foolish? He doesn’t love me, he never has, and never will. 

Somehow, he was able to keep up with me. “I’m going to destroy you Mayura!” He yelled, striking me again with his cane. “Stay away from me!” I yelled, “Stay away!” I hopped right back up on my feet, “What to do, what to do, what to do...” I said to myself as I tried to run away, “I need to get away, but how?” I looked around me, trying to find a way out of this mess. But all I could think of was him. The man I loved, the man who was trying to destroy me. 

Then I heard it again, “Im going to destroy you Mayura!” I started panicking. I needed to get away, and fast. But before I could do anything, I noticed a swarm of purple butterflies forming around me.

“This can’t be,” I mumbled, “He can only create one akuma at a time, and he already has Sandboy.” Before any farther thoughts could occur, I fell to my knees after being struck by him once more. 

It felt like I was being put in a trance. My eyes were closed, and my soul started slipping away. I opened my eyes, only to find Hawkmoth starting down at me. And...the bright purple emblem on my face. “Queen Peafowl, I am Hawkmoth. You are tired of being less powerful than me, and you want that to change.” I shook my head, trying to deny him. “But you do, you hate it when you are underestimated. You hate me for everything I have done to you. Now, I am giving you the chance to rule an entire army!”

~Now this is where I started forgetting things, so Dussu helped me write this part.~

“I- I do hate it. And I hate you too.” I mumbled, falling under the manipulation. He smirked, “So, I give you the powers, and you give me the miraculous. Sound like a fair deal?”

I starting shaking rapidly. Not only did I want to be with him, I also wanted to destroy him. “I....I....I...” Hawkmoth looked down at me, smirking and awaiting my answer. I sighed, “I accept.” I grabbed his hand and stood up, transforming in a cloud of dark purple. 

I looked mostly the same, all except for that golden crown on my head. Suddenly, a swarm of amoks appeared and ungulfed the city. In every direction you looked, people were transforming into sentimonsters. Hawkmoth smirked, “Now, my Queen, go out and rule your army!” 

I nodded and ran off, smirking. I was go to rule the world. But then suddenly I remembered, I needed to get rid of him. I needed to banish him off the face of the Earth. I turned around, an evil grin resting upon my face. “I forgot something,” I smirked, “I need to destroy you!” I snapped my fingers and a flaming sentimonster arose from behind him. “Have fun in hell!” I laughed evilly and ran off, causing misery across Paris. 

But then suddenly, everything stopped. Pink butterflies swarmed the air, and everything turned back to its normal state before Sandboy got akumatized. 

I fell to my knees, my hand rested upon my head, “W-what happened?” I said aloud to myself. I looked around, and no one was there. Slowly but surely, I started regaining my memories as I made my way home. By the time I reached the lair, I stopped in my tracks.

“He tried...to kill me.” I mumbled, stumbling back. I could never go anywhere near that backstabbing, lying traitor ever again. I turned around, and I ran. 

I ran as fast as I could. I needed to get away from that place. I never wanted to see his face again, not after what he did to me. Tears streamed down my face as I ran away like a startled bird. I had no idea where I was going, but it was to be wherever he wasn’t.


End file.
